


Reception

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): E. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Reception

Y/N laughs, as they both trip into their hotel room. Colin’s hand running over her body. She is barely able to close the door, before he’s pressing their lips together again.  
“I’ve been looking forward to this.” He breaths as they break apart, his eyes taking in the way she looks in the dress she choose to wear for the reception.  
“Two weeks, too long?” She asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Absolute torture.” His hands reach for the zipper on the side, quickly pulling it down.

When the dress falls to show she wasn’t wearing a bra, only a pair of white lace underwear, he groans. “You’re going to kill me, Mrs. Jost.”  
She brushes her fingers over his cheekbones, “I hope not, Mr. Jost. I wouldn’t want to kill my husband, just after I’ve married him.”


End file.
